Otra vez
by CassandraVablatsky
Summary: Oneshot ¿Y si lo volvemos a intentar? DM..HG


**Disclaimer 1 :** Todo lo que reconozcáis, es de Rowling, el resto, mío....

¿A que no reconocéis a Draco..? O:) Vaaale.. ya sé que no cuela ;P

**Disclaimer 2 : **La canción es "Te quiero dibujar", de Melendi, que quizá no venga mucho a cuento (lo añadí después de tener escrito el fict), pero me gusta :)

**Summary** Oneshot ¿Y si lo volvemos a intentar? DM..HG

**Otra vez**

_Sentado en un coche de hielo _

Que se derrite a cada amanecer, no puedo 

_Pedirte que te quedes hasta mañana _

_Pedirte que me enredes hoy en tu pelo _

- Te amé... - muchos sentimientos se desprendían de esa mirada gris.

- Sí, y yo también te amé, pero... nunca fue algo importante para nosotros. No al menos para ti.. – buscó su rostro, Draco lo bajó- ¿Qué nos quedó a fin de cuentas?

– Amor.

- No. No lo fue nunca... quizás sea el recuerdo, no el verdadero amor. – recordó ella. – No lo fue – susurró de nuevo.

- Yo.. ya te dije... fuiste para mí todo lo que me importaba..

- Estaba él – afirmó Hermione, observando la reacción del rubio, quien asintió con la cabeza, despacio; aún le dolía recordar... tanto daño causado.. las muertes... el odio.

–No era de los suyos, Hermione. No le ayudaba. No significó nada para mí, yo no creía en todo eso. Sólo eras tú quien me animaba a seguir... sólo tú...

- No significó nada... – repitió despacio – Pero te fuiste.

- Lo siento. Me fui por mi familia... pero ayudé como pude, y regresé por ti...

- Lo sé Draco. – un cálido abrazo.

_Quisiera ir de la mano de este sentimiento que llevo tan dentro _

_Y me cuesta tanto, tener callado cuando te encuentro..._

- Hermione, yo.. – miraba sus ojos marrones, qué bellos eran.. - Yo tenía que hacerlo... Ayudé a eliminarlo. Al principio pude llamarte y lo hice, te envié muchas lechuzas... luego, todo empeoró, el Señor Oscuro perdía poder. Había muchos espías...incluso a los que nos creía fieles nos investigaba... – se le ensombreció el rostro - Era toda una vida de servicio, o la muerte.

- Pero, Draco.. dos años. Dos años en los que casi no te vi. No sabía dónde estabas... No me viniste a ver, no me llevaste contigo...

- No podía.

_Porque te quiero como el mar, quiere a un pez que nada dentro _

_Dándole de respirar, protegiéndolo del viento... _

- Hermione, eran misiones muy importantes para...

- Matar gente. Matar inocentes...

- No. ...bueno, sí, pero no es por eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vaya, Hermione; .. yo, yo no podía decirle al Señor Tenebroso "disculpa, me puedo llevar a mi novia conmigo, que es muggleborn, eh, Señor, ¿se podría venir con nosotros, Mortífagos que matamos muggleborns, a realizar misiones por toda Europa? Le prometo que mi rendimiento no bajará.." – sonrisa estúpida que fue rápidamente eliminada. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba enfadada y enmudeció.

Sí. Dos años era mucho tiempo. Había estado sin él, y aunque le resultaba muy difícil admitirlo, Draco comprendía su estado. Él había regresado cuando, entre muchos magos cualificados, entre los que se hallaban inefables, aurores, La Orden del Fénix, el propio Harry Potter y varios espías de la Orden (como lo era él mismo), lograron derrotar a Lord Voldemort y sus partidarios.

_Quisiera ser tu amuleto y veneno en tu aire _

_Quisiera ser para ti un vicio inconfesable _

_Yo quisiera llegar hasta Marte, desnudo sobre tu cama _

_Quisiera volver a hechizarme en tu bruja mirada... _

Había pasado una semana, el tiempo que tardó en llamarla, en decirle que la amaba, que aún lo hacía... Que ya no debían seguir fingiendo. Miró su rostro de nuevo.

Ahora Hermione lloraba. Draco la tomó entre sus brazos, intentando transmitirle todo su amor, procurando calmarla. La chica, habló entre sollozos.

- Habría estado contigo...

- Habrías muerto. – afirmó con voz suave, acariciando su cabello

_Porque está muy deprimida _

_Y se está volviendo loca, porque el sol ya no la mira _

_Porque el sol ya no la toca _

_Pero, cuando, se ponga buena _

_Brillará en tu ventana morena _

_Pa' decir con luz blanca y sincera, que esta noche... _

_Quiero morirme a tu vera..._

- Yo sólo te protegía – rozó la mejilla de la chica – Yo sólo te protegía – repitió él, susurrando.

_Quisiera volver a hechizarme en tu bruja mirada _

- Pero estaba sin ti. - Hermione levantó su rostro, hasta ese momento enterrado en el torso del chico, con voz más calmada y retirando con la palma de su mano las lágrimas, habló de nuevo - ¿Cuántas veces me fuiste infiel? – preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Nunca. – tomó su barbilla mirándola a los ojos - No lo fui. - retiró una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Hermione – Siempre pensaba en ti... y te escribí cuanto pude...

- Después sí lo fuiste...

Draco comprendía ahora lo que ella quería decir.

Fue un año después de irse.

Hermione le dijo que no estaba dispuesta a seguir de esa forma. Draco la reprendió de que sólo le interesaba lo suyo. Que él se estaba jugando la muerte si le descubrían pasando toda esa información al otro bando. Que era una caprichosa...

Lo dejaron..

Luego, unos tres meses después, Draco pudo usar una chimenea y se comunicó con Hermione. Todo se arregló.

- Lo fui. Pero entonces no... – Hermione podía notar su apuro.

¿Su... arrepentimiento?

-¿Una, dos, cinco...? – ella quería zanjarlo todo ahí mismo.

Sufrir, al menos con sentido, saber la verdad.

-Muchas... – bajó nuevamente el rostro, observando sus manos. Esas manos que habían...

-¿Y.. no pensabas en mí?

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó con nuestro amor?

-Intacto... – afirmó serio - ¿Pero, tú? ¿Me fuiste fiel?

-Siempre.

- ¿Tras dejarlo?

- Tampoco...

Draco entrecerró los ojos - Entonces, tú tampoco me amabas... En verdad no nos amábamos...

- Te amé.

- Pero no como yo a ti.

Se pusieron de pie. Se miraron a los ojos y sin decirse nada, caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la cafetería, cada uno por su lado.

Para no volverse a ver.

Fin


End file.
